Preliminary research suggests Electrodeless Glow Discharge (EGD) may provide an alternative sterilization method for dental instruments without the disadvantages of current methods. However, the effectiveness of EGD as a sterilization method for bacteria, bacterial spores, and viruses has not been adequately tested. The proposed study will compare the effectiveness of EGD in killing dried films of bacteria, bacterial spores, and bacterial viruses covering a flat metal sample with traditional methods of sterilization, steam autoclave and dry heat. Recovery of organisms will measured after exposure to EGD utilizing either argon or air at a pressure of .50 Torr (vacuum) as the EGD medium. These results will be compared with the effects of either drying or drying plus vacuum on the organisms. Rate of kill curves for each of the organisms under each condition will be constructed and compared with the tested rate of kill curves for steam autoclave and dry heat sterilization. If initial results are encouraging, sterilization of dental instrument surfaces will also be examined.